lavaithin invasion
by halosparta
Summary: well shit just got real


I was doing my usual thing I always do but I heard screams of terror. I watched the television and turned it to the news warning evacuations in progress please sty calm. then I saw a speaker there is a virus called the chimera virus that has come back and evolved spreading, throughout the world we are bearly holding on our military are falling to the infected's advanced weaponry. he said then a dubious expression overtook him as he heard a scream from outside the door I saw a scaly green and blue body and a large fanged mouth with its teeth looking like jagged daggers I insanely had a great antipathy for it as there were screams and gore flying around I instantly started to retch and fell over panting and then I saw a commercial looking for men 14 and up to join a new project called H.A.T.E. hyper action trooper evolution I called them and said I'd like to join I then took a pensive pose then heard someone knock on the door I hugged my parents good bye and poked my little brother in the head when he said he wanted to play I said sadly as I jabbed at his with two fingers sorry maybe next time as I left then saw big muscular men keeping an eye out then I aw an Eva truck take my family before I left into the truck I stepped in and saw my friends hey guys I said they responded hey kuro I smiled hey Toby hey mike they danced a bit saying the whole gang is together I chuckled before I saw kimiko and hiotomi I smiled and waved before we started heading out I heard gun fire and screeches I fell back as I heard flesh being ripped from bone I then felt we had made it to the bunker I then was directed to a vr training room it was like 4 years of training in a span of an hour when I walked out I was a 18 year old with red hair with silver steaks I walked out to the rack and picked up an assault shotgun a bullseye an atomizer a rosmore dead eye an auger a marksman and finally a magnum I then put it in my pocket space and met up with the gang and Toby then noticed my hair and then said what's up with you're hair I said genetic mutation I responded we then heard a hiss as the door open then saw mike come in so how was training I joked hard he sighed I laughed and said lazy like always I then saw they had directed us to a special area then we saw a machine with different colored vials I headed to the red silver and black machine I said its in my name it also my hair color but were quickly silenced when the machines activated the colors glowing they headed to their machines just then the girls walked in I then started to bleed from my nose before I wiped it since the girls looked so grown I cried a bit as I was sat inbetween all the girls most of them giving me indiscreet lustful looks I had a scared look then I noticed even kimiko and hiotomi were giving me them I whispered god admit then doctors entered then started strapping us up I the doctor gave the liquids a fearful look I saw it move he had finished and pushed a button I felt the liquid enter I felt it burn I started to yell in pain I looked out through teary eye's that everyone couldn't take it and were knocked out I then felt myself losing concousness i woke up and looked and saw that everyone was asleep then i saw two empty tabels with dog tags in them and knew what happened as i bowed my head in respect they wer also my friend during the vr i then left but took their dogtags as the doctors told me it was their final wish i then headed to the armory the armors were all diffrent then i saw the one with my name it was silver with a black end and a blade that was red as well as red eyes (think the defilm of break blade exept the blade is not broken) i had it put on i then checked the suit then a compartment opened and it had long throwing blades i chuckled and i pushed a button before a metal started to go on my arms and it turned into a cone shape i then dropped it and it was turned back to liquid before returning to the suit then then i saw a deep red button i pushed it bfore i saw the amor get covered in extra armor i pushed it again and it folded up i cheeked the back and felt something i saw a shuriken attached to what seemed to be supper elastic cord then i took out a long sword and attached it to the magnet on the back i walked out and then put the weapons in the space pocket i then saw kimiko wearing standard H.A.T.E. squad which consisted of black knee length boots a armored skirt and a bulet proof vest along with a helmet with visor she twirled around and asked what do you think i blushed but couldn't see it i gave a thumbs up the guys were the same but a male version of it i stared as the door opened and hiotomi was wearing blue and black armor with a shortsword on her back i smiled as i said i am the squad leader of H.A.T.E's assualt squads i stared out as i felt something shake the bunker i paled and yelled out widow maker as it tore its way through we all got out are bull eyes the said tag the weak areas squad one first the shot the markers then opened fire it then both weaksides exploded squad two tag they shot there bullets at them the othher ones exploded it realesed its sack i taged it then i threw the elastic shuriken while shooting the bulls ee the bullets weakned it but the shriken cut it clean in half digging itself deep into its body we chered but we heared the sound of a dropship we paled as we heared more coming i quikly threw a few hedghogs near the entrance i quikly ran towards the . emergency vehicle hangar i then went to the pelican and got in the driver seat then i flew of behind me the base blew up we headed to the main base in California I jumped out as we were headed in a collision course with a ship as they had got my rudder I said ready jump out I then saw there were a squad under I activated the liquid ad it formed into a cone I started to spin and I crashed into one's head splitting him in half the others landed on top of the bodies I then threw a dart to the engine which caused it to blow I then started to walk on a small limp as we started to walk then when I made it to the base I fell over chapter over boo yah did it 


End file.
